You Belong With Me
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me.  Songfic. MIMATO.


**Tengan lista la canción You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift le da el toque :3 DISFRUTEN! :D**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon NO me pertenecen.. si no Matt terminaría con Mimi :D en fin.. solo lo uso para fines de diversión YAY! :D**

-¡Yamato!-Grito una jovencita de dieciséis años, con un hermoso cabello que caía como cascada por su espalda de color castaño y unos lindos ojos de color miel y una linda sonrisa, iba corriendo por la acera, hasta alcanzar a un rubio de ojos color zafiro.

-¿Qué sucede Mimi?- Dijo el muchacho deteniéndose y volteándola a ver y enviarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Adivina? ¿Recuerdas la canción de Gift Of A Friend que compuse hace mucho?.- le dijo y Yamato asintió y Mimi continuo- Pues, ya le hice la música- finalizo sonriendo y emocionada

-Me encantaría escucharla después Meems- le dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Después?- le dijo no muy feliz.

-Voy a salir con Jess- le dijo feliz.

-¿Con Jess?- murmuro, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Vale, no te pongas así, te prometo que mañana la escucho ¿Si?- le dijo sonriendo- Me tengo que ir, si no Jess se enoja, nos vemos princesa.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

-Adiós.- le dijo mientras veía como Yamato se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr para llegar a su cita con Jess.

Mimi agachó la cabeza, dio la vuelta y fue hacía su casa, sola.

…

'_Jess'_ ese nombre le producía dolor de cabeza y la enojaba mucho, Jess era aquella chica popular que tenía a todos los hombres lamiéndole los pies, ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger a Yamato? Mimi siempre trataba de sonreír cuando Jess estaba con Yamato, no la soportaba, se le hacía increíblemente superficial y arrogante, siempre creyéndose la más bonita.

Cuando Yamato le dijo a Mimi que se había vuelto loco por Jess, a Mimi se le rompió el corazón en cachitos, siempre había apoyado a Yamato en todo y cuando él le dijo que se estaba enamorando de alguien, ella tuvo esperanzas y pensó que pudo haber sido ella, pero cuando le dijo que era _ella,_ su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se había quedado sin respiración, no le dijo nada ese día estaba completamente en shock, pero después de un tiempo ver a Yamato feliz con Jess eso le basto con ser feliz.

Pero, ¿Por qué le seguía teniendo celos a Jess? Ella era su vecina desde siempre, su confidente y quien siempre iba a estar en esa ventana que estaba enfrente de la de él, para ese chico que ella amaba, ella era la mejor amiga de Yamato que siempre iba a estar con él, pero, Jess era su novia, pero aunque Yamato fuera todo para ella, para Yamato, ella no era su todo, su 'todo' era Jess, ella solo era su mejor amiga, el siempre sonriendo para Jess y expresándole su amor con besos y abrazos, quien sabe que otras cosas habían hecho, pero eso a Mimi la deprimía y le ponía su piel de ganilla.

¿Por qué Yamato no se enamoraba de ella? Ella lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, su mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi, le había dicho que lo amaba como mejor amigo, nada más, pero ella no confiaba en eso, sabía que estaba locamente enamorada de Yamato.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta de un coche '_seguramente es Yamato' _pensó Mimi, abrió la ventana y asomó su cabeza y vio el coche de Yamato, pero Yamato no iba solo, estaba con _ella, _con Jess, se notaba sonriente y feliz, Mimi contuvo las ganas de llorar, volvió a meter su cabeza y a cerrar la ventana, se quedo tocando el vidrio unos segundos para después ver como la luz de cuarto de Yamato se prendía y como la cortina de la ventana se encontraba abierta pudo ver como entraban besándose, Yamato la agarraba firmemente de la cintura y Jess le tenía rodeado el cuello con sus brazos mientras se besaban apasionadamente, eso fue mucho para Mimi, y cerró su cortina que era de color blanco, apagó la luz de su cuarto y prendió su lámpara que se encontraba en su buró, tomó una libreta y una pluma que se encontraban ahí y escribió _'You Belong With Me' _ese título hizo que volara su imaginación y sus recuerdos.

Después de unos minutos cerro la libreta y la pluma y las dejó en su buró, ya que no se le había ocurrido nada, apagó la luz de la lámpara, se cobijo y se durmió.

…

A la mañana siguiente, era Martes, Mimi se levantó y se metió a bañar y se puso el uniforme de su escuela y salió sin decir buenos días ni desayunar, la imagen de Yamato y Jess en el cuarto de Yamato la ponía súper mal y triste, era egoísta y lo admitía, le dolía ver a su amado con otra persona.

Ese día transcurrió normal, no vio a Yamato ya que se la pasó con Jess todo el día y eso la molestaba, después de la escuela planeaba ir directo a su casa, estaba saliendo hasta que alguien la tomó del brazo.

-Oye- reconoció esa voz al instante, _'Yamato'_, pensó.

-¿Qué?- le contesto fríamente, no le gustaba estar así con él, pero no podía sonreír, en la noche apenas y pudo dormir y todo por culpa de aquel rubio.

-¿Qué te sucede Meems?- le dijo soltándola.

-Nada- le dijo sin voltearlo a ver, no podía estar ahí con él- Adiós- le dijo y empezando a caminar, llegando a la esquina soltó un par de lagrimas y echo a correr.

…

Esa reacción había puesto mal a Yamato, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Qué había hecho? _**(N/A que no se haga el estúpido bien que sabe ¬¬ xD) **_

Ella nunca se molestaba con él, ¿Por qué ahora?

Yamato salió corriendo hacía su casa, esperanzado de poder ver a Mimi por la ventana, llego a su casa y entro a su cuarto y abrió la cortina y vio la ventana de Mimi, cerrada, y la cortina también, la mayoría del tiempo estaba abierta, siempre abierta para él.

Vio como la ventana de Mimi se abría un poco y asomaba su cabeza, le sonrió y Mimi abrió completamente la ventana, y Yamato tomo su libreta y un plumón y escribió:

_-¿Qué te pasa?- _vio como Mimi tomaba un cuaderno y escribía en él.

-_Lo lamento, estaba cansada, no he dormido bien. _

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No sé ._

_-Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo. _

_-No podría enojarme contigo Yamato :D. _

Yamato suspiro tranquilo, sabía que Mimi mentía en algo, pero trato de creerle, ella nunca le mentiría _**(n/a: aja, que ingenuo -.-" lo siento! Continua) **_

En ese momento el celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar, Jess, contestó de inmediato dejando a Mimi ahí.

…

Mimi vio como Yamato contestaba su celular, seguro era Jess, no podía creerlo, se había disculpado, y, ¿Ahora la dejaba así no más?

Volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana ya que la había volteado hacia la puerta cuando vio a Yamato contestar, y vio algo, él, estaba peleando con ella, con Jess, por teléfono, ¿Qué onda? ¿A qué hora fue todo eso? Lo vio contestar feliz y ahora el estaba rojo del coraje.

Colgó, Yamato Ishida le colgó a su novia, a su Jess, no lo podía creer, se sentía mal, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Mimi tan bipolar? Primero lloraba por Yamato y sentía celos de Jess con todas sus fuerzas, pero, cuando veía a Yamato sufrir por ella le partía el corazón más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Por qué Yamato tenía aquel poder en ella?

Yamato sintió la mirada de Mimi, y volteo a verla, Mimi le dedico una media sonrisa y anoto en su libreta.

-_¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Cansado del drama de Jess-_

_-Mal, no te pongas así todo se va a solucionar ella te ama y tu a ella-_

_-De hecho.. _

_-¿Qué?- _La mamá de Mimi le grito que bajara a cenar así que no tenía remedio, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.- _Espérame, iré a cenar, no tardó. _

Mimi cerró su libreta y la dejó en el buro igual que la pluma.

…

Yamato siempre complacía a Jess, dándole regalos y flores, pero ella no los apreciaba, siempre diciendo que no era suficiente y que él no la amaba, y cosas de ese tipo. Yamato explotó cuando Jess le dijo eso.

Yamato contestó su celular.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le contestó Yamato, feliz.

-Yama-le contestó Jess con una voz enojada.-¿Por qué te fuiste así no más tras esa?

-¿Tras esa?- le contestó Yamato indignado.

-No te hagas tras esa, 'Mimi'- dijo su nombre con desprecio y repulsión.

-Oye, Jess, es mi mejor amiga y estaba preocupado por ella- le dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Preocupado? Ja, ¿Es qué estas ciego o qué? Ella está enamorada de ti, Yama, ¿No ves? Te quiere lejos de mí, pero eso ya no sucederá- Dijo Jess.

-Ella _NO _esta enamorada de mi ¿ok?, ella no me quiere lejos de ti, y ¿Cómo que eso ya no sucederá?- le dijo intrigado.

-Si, ya no sucederá porque no le hablaras más- le dijo con una feliz voz.

-¿¡Estas loca! JAMAS, entiende Jessica, JAMAS le dejaré de hablar a mi mejor amiga, ¿de acuerdo?- le gritó enojado mientras se ponía rojo del coraje.

-Mira Yamato, tu decides ella o yo, simple ¿No? No te preocupes amor, pero piensa, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo y, ¿Tú a mi cierto? No te preocupes, contéstame mañana, no importa, porque sé que vas a decidir, y recuerda, YO te amo.- le dijo Jess.

Yamato no podía aguantar más eso, le colgó, estaba enojado y molesto, le dijo a Mimi, pero ella se fue a cenar, Jess estaba completamente loca y equivocada, ¿Mimi enamorado de el? Era imposible, eran los mejores amigos, Mimi no estaría enamorada de él, pero, ¿Acaso era él quien se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga? No, él estaba enamorado de Jess ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba confundido?

...

Mimi terminó de cenar, y subió rápidamente las escaleras, Yamato ya no estaba y su cortina estaba cerrada, se puso triste, no importaba, mañana lo vería y hablaría con el sobre lo de Jess, se durmió escuchando música de su iPod, escuchaba Muse, una de sus bandas favoritas, no podía creer que Jess escuchara música tan fea, Justin Bieber, o como ella le decía, Justina Barbie, se reía siempre que pensaba eso.

…

Al dia siguiente Mimi estaba en el parque sentada en una banca, escribiendo la primera parte de lo que sería aquella canción, vio una silueta caminar hacía ella y se dio cuenta de que era Yamato, le sonrió y empezaron a platicar, y fueron caminando a la escuela, Yamato volteo a su derecha y vio a Jess con su uniforme de porristas, saltando y gritando para que Yamato la viera, Yamato se disculpó con Mimi y fue hacia Jess, Mimi vio como Jess se le colgaba y le daba un beso en los labios y luego veía con victoria a Mimi, Mimi volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio a la banda de la escuela, si, ella tocaba el tambor mientras Jess, era porrista, ¿Cómo no podía escoger a aquella porrista presumida? ¿Pero, que hacía con ese tipo de chica?

…

Al día siguiente, el director había convocado a todos los de segundo de preparatoria, ya que se acercaba el día de San Valentín, ellos eran los encargados de los preparativos.

-Chicos, los he convocado hoy, para mencionarles lo que su presidenta de clase a dicho que harán este año.

El director comenzó a hablar y todos les prestaban atención, excepto una castaña que se encontraba hasta atrás viendo a Yamato que se encontraba en una esquina con Jess, mientras esta sonreía, no podía creer que el haya escogido a Jess, entonces, ella ya no era su mejor amiga, lo recordaba y sentía ganas de llorar.

-Tachikawa- le dijo Jess.

-¿Qué?- Mimi volteó a verla, vio a Yamato junto a ella.

-Yama tiene algo que decirte.- le dijo Jess sonriendo hipócritamente.

-Yo..- Yamato dejo de hablar, y bajo la mirada.- Yo.. lo siento, yo..- pero Jess lo interrumpió

-Ash, Yama, yo le digo.- deja de molestar a Yama, que te quede claro Tachikawa, él me eligió a mi, así que, no hables con él.

-¿Qué? No es cierto eso, ¿Verdad Matt?- le dijo Mimi preocupada.

-Lo lamento Mimi.-le dijo Yamato con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres un traidor, ¿Mejores amigos por siempre? Que estupidez, gracias por hacerme miserable Ishida.- le dijo Mimi con desprecio.

-Mimi- pero ella ya había salido corriendo de ahí, la odiaba, la detestaba, maldita Jess ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Pero, estaba más enojada con Yamato por acceder a lo que ella dijo y a lo que ella quería.

Odiaba eso, y ahora verlos felices, la destrozaba, iba a salir de ahí hasta que el director dijo.

-Como necesitamos que alguien canté algo de amor, necesitamos una buena voz, así que, ¿Qué dicen de Tachikawa?- dijo el director muy feliz.

Mimi volteó su cabeza y vio que todos la miraban, entonces alguien dijo.

-¡Si! Tachikawa tiene buena voz- todo asintieron.

-¿Entonces? Tachikawa ¿Aceptas?- le dijo el director, Mimi sentía las miradas en ella, suspiro y pensó _'ya que'_ y asintió.

La "junta" terminó y todos salieron de ahí.

-Meems- le dijo alguien por atrás

-Hola Sor- le dijo sonriendo y luego vio al castaño que se encontraba ahí, sus otros dos mejores amigos, no, más bien, sus UNICOS mejores amigos.

-Me enteré de la maldita de Jessica, esto no se va a quedar así.- le dijo el castaño, con el ceño fruncido, Mimi sonrió, Taichi siempre era así y por eso lo quería mucho.

-No importa, Yamato la escogió a ella, es su problema, no mío.- le dijo apretando las manos, le dolía, y mucho.

-Meems.- le dijo Taichi con una voz triste, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, le dolía ver a su segunda mejor amiga así, de verdad que no lo soportaba, y todo por culpa de Yamato, desde que salía con Jess, era insoportable y nunca pasaba tiempo con el, que se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

-Tai- le dijo mientras aguantaba las lagrimas, pero no pudo, lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba, Sora se acercó y se unió al abrazo, en esos momentos detestaba a Yamato.

…

Salieron del auditorio y Yamato salió junto con Jess, volteo su cabeza y vio a Mimi que estaba abrazando a Tai, se puso celoso, ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger a Jess? Claro, amaba a Jess, pero, Mimi siempre estaba con él y ahora él la ignoraba. Vio acercarse a Sora y abrazarle, ¿Ahora ellos dos estarían en su contra? Tai lo volteo a ver, y lo miro con odio, pero también con un poco de decepción ¿Decepción? Claro, ¿Por qué escogió a Jess? Claro, que egoístas eran, no pensaban en el **(n/a: mas bien tu eres el egoísta tarado ¬¬)** si, pero él la había escogido por que la amaba.

…

Días mas tarde, Yamato aun pensaba en el asunto, igual que Mimi, ambos estaban idos en las clases, cuando se veían con sus amigos –que solo Tai y Sora sabían, ya que Mimi les había pedido no decir nada, y Yamato, no lo hacía notar- se evitaban a toda costa y no podían verse a la cara,** (n/a todo por el EGOISMO de Yamato, lo lamento no puedo evitarlo :B T_T)** Una vez, Yamato regresó de una cita con Jess, al parecer todo había salido mal, porque a medianoche cuando llegó a su casa, Yamato aventó una piedrita a la ventana de Mimi, Mimi se despertó un poco asustada y asomo su cabeza, y vio a Yamato con los ojos rojos viéndola con tristeza, Mimi bajo las escaleras sigilosamente y se acerco a Yamato, y él la abrazo llorando, y le contó todo lo que había pasado, se pelearon, por Jess, típico, pero aun no entendía, ella le hacía reir cuando el lloraba por Jess, él le contaba sus sueños, Mimi sabía su canción favorita, sabía todo de él, pero ¿Por qué demonios andaba con una chica como Jess?

…

Mimi estaba corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a Historia, odiaba Historia ¿Por qué tenía que tomarla? ¿Para qué le iba a servir en la vida? Iba corriendo y escucho la voz de una chica, de Jess, supo al instante, esa voz chillona y melosa, siempre la reconocería, se paro, estaban a la vuelta de donde Mimi se encontrabá ella se quedo ahí escuchando lo que decía la voz chillona.

-Yamato, esto ya no funciona más- le dijo la voz chillona.

-¿Qué?- dijo preocupado Yamato.

-Yo- hizo una pausa- creo que no funcionamos más juntos.

-¿Me estas terminando?- le dijo con frustación.

-Lo lamento, si, te estoy cortando.- le dijo con voz triste fingida, Mimi lo sabía, Jess fue su mejor amiga un tiempo, y sabía el tono de voz que usaba cuando fingía.

….

-Bien, puedes joderte Jessica.- le dijo enojado y saliendo de ahí y cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con Mimi, que tenía la cabeza gacha, Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Había escuchado todo?

-¿Escuchaste algo Meems?- le dijo viendo su cabeza gacha.

…

Mimi solo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí, maldita Jess, quería romperle la cara, puede que Yamato ya no la quiera a ella, pero Mimi seguía queriéndolo mucho, esa Jess no se iba a quedar con su sonrisa de victoria ¡NO! Iba a romperle cara y otras partes, ver a Yamato sufrir no le gustaba, ¿Por qué la tuvo que escoger a ella? ¿Y si Yamato llegaba con ella a rogarle perdón? No, Yamato no era de esos chicos, él la perdió, es su problema.

No pudo ir a clases, además de que llegaba tarde, no tenía ganas de nada y estaba de mal humor, fue corriendo a su casa, después de todo, sus padres trabajaban así que no habría problema.

Se quedo ahí acostada un buen rato, pensando y pensando, como su cama daba hacia la ventana **(osea que: la cama de Mimi estaba dando a la ventana, umm, como lo explico, no, mejor cuando vean el video me entienden mejor, no se como explicarlo xD) **vio a Yamato llegar y quitarse su chamarra, Yamato la vio y le sonrio, Mimi esquivo su mirada y se levanto a cerrar la ventana, y dejar su mano en el vidrio unos cinco segundo viendo hacia el pasto que se encontraba abajo, vio la cara de incredulidad de Yamato y cerro las cortinas, no soportaba verlo.

…

Al día siguiente ya era el día que muchos adolecentes estaban esperando 'San Valentín' claro, con una excepción, Mimi Tachikawa, ese día no habría clases, como era el baile, Mimi se quedó dormida hasta tarde, eran las dos de la tarde y aun no se levantaba, no se acordaba que tenía que cantar una canción hasta que a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, ya cuando se había levantado y comido, sonó su celular, era Sora, contesto.

-_¡Mimi! ¿Ya vas a llegar?- le preguntó emocionada. _

_-_¿Por qué?- le pregunto Mimi mientras se servía jugo en un vaso y lo tomaba para subir a su habitación.

_-¿Cómo que porque? Me muero por oír tu canción .- _le dijo más emocionada.

A Mimi se le cayó el vaso con el jugo de la impresión, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? No tenía ninguna canción de amor, solo para cortarse las venas y una que otra de los amigos pero, ¿De amor? No había escrito nada, en eso se quedó pensando, y recordó la canción que apenas ayer en la noche había terminado de escribir, pero, ¿Cómo revelarle a toda la preparatoria sus sentimientos?

-_Mimi, bueno, te veo aquí, no tardes en llegar.- _le dijo, pero antes de colgar, le dijo.-_ Muero por ver tu vestido ¿eh? Bye._

Mimi colgó y tomo la canción, se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Se arriesgaba? Si no, el director la iba a reprobar, y no podía fallarle a toda la preparatoria, suspiro, _'ya que' _pensó.

Ahora el vestido, tomó su celular y su cartera, salió corriendo de la casa y fue hacia el centro comercial, entro a una tienda en donde siempre veía vestidos hermosos, entró y vio el vestido perfecto, sonrió, y fue hacia el, estaba hermoso y no estaba tan caro, lo tomo y fue hacia los vestidores, se cambió y salió a verse en el espejo, sonrió el rojo no le quedaba mal, su vestido era rojo, straplesse, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y el final del vestido era con un tipo una rosa, de atrás y de adelante terminaba como una rosa, el vestido era hermoso y de la cintura se le ceñía y le quedaba como guante, sonrió no lo pensó y fue a la caja, lo pagó y salió de ahí con su bolsa, el peinado, tenía que improvisarlo, salió corriendo y vio que eran las seis, pero los zapatos, regreso al centro comercial y entro a la primera tienda que vio, no había mucho tiempo, vio unos zapatos rojos, con un tacón no muy grande, a ella no le acomodaba usar tacones, como Jess, que siempre usaba tacones, se los probó y le quedaron perfectos, no pensó mas y pago, ahora si, salió corriendo, eran las seis, el baile comenzaba a las ocho tenía una hora para arreglarse y quince minutos si llegaba rápido en un taxi, tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para arreglar todo y el escenario.

Se comenzó a arreglar, se peino con su cabello con una media cola, pero uso unas ligas de las chiquitas transparentes, era la ventaja de tener un cabello lindo, tenía lacio y terminaba ondulado, así que no se le veía nada mal, tomo su delineador, una sombra del color de su piel, solo para que brillara un poco, tomo un 'gloss' de un rosita claro y sonrió, era la primera vez que se arreglaba, tomo su guitarra clásica, la observó, hace tiempo que no la tocaba, y sería genial volverla a tocar, sonrió y tomo su estuche y la guardó.

Salió y tomo un taxi y fue hacia la escuela.

…

Llegó a las siete y media, maldito tráfico, vio a Sora y le sonrió, Sora le abrió la puerta del gimnasio, ya que estaba prohibido, vio el trabajo de Jess y Sora y los demás, no les había quedado mal, muchos corazones y rosa, sonrió y subió al pequeño escenario, saco su guitarra y comenzó a afinarla y a tocar la música de la canción, vio que Sora abrió la puerta, vio el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y vio que eran las ocho, dejó su guitarra en una esquina del escenario, nadie la agarraría, estaba segura, bajo y se sentó en la silla que le Sora le dijo, al parecer se iba a sentar con Sora y Taichi, y Yamato en otra mesa, que mal.

Llegó la hora de tocar y Mimi fue hacia su guitarra, la tomo y Sora la anuncio.

-Buenas chicos, ¿Se la están pasando bien?- se escucharon gritos de los chavos que se encontraban en la pista bailando, que eran la mayoría.- Que bien, pues como sabrán es el día de San Valentín, y nuestra compañera Mimi Tachikawa, hizo una canción para este día, recíbanla con un cálido aplauso ¡WUU!- dijo riendo y bajando del escenario.

Mimi apareció, y vio como todos la miraban sorprendidos, por lo general la veían desarreglada con Converse y playeras comunes, y jeans, hoy se había arreglado mucho, todos la miraron con una sonrisa y aplaudieron y uno que otro grito de emoción, tomo su guitarra y se puso la correa y comenzó a tocar.

…

Desde que Mimi subió se le había quedado viendo, jamás la había visto tan arreglada, sonrio cuando subió al escenario y escucho la música, ¿Ella la había escrito? **(PIQUEN PLAY A LA SONG :B)**

_Mimi:_

_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend _

- ¿Acaso? ¿Era él? No, era imposible, coincidencia.

_she's upset_

_she's going off about_

_something that you said –_

No, no era él, el se enoje porque Jess le dijo que no le tenía que hablar, pero, ella no sabía eso ¿Verdad?

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do. _

No. No podía ser el ¿Cierto? , como sea, seguro se inspiró en Taichi, ya que Mimi hubo un tiempo en que le gustaba Taichi, pero Taichi no tenía novia y Mimi le había dicho antes de que se pelearan que ya no lo quería de esa forma y que le gustaba alguien más.

_i'm in my room_

_it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

Pero, cuando se enoje con Jess era Martes y en la noche, y Mimi odia a Justin Bieber, el cual Jess ama, no, sigue siendo coincidencia, pensó Yamato.

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do. _

A Yamato se le puso roja la cara, pensando que Mimi estaba enamorada de él, pero, concordaba.

_but she wears short skirts_

_i wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain_

_and i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

Jess en las porristas y Mimi en la banda de la escuela, Jess, usa faldas cortas y Mimi usa solo camisetas, Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Estaba enamorada de él?

_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

Ella siempre le entendió, y él lo sabía.

_walking the streets_

_with you and your worn out jeans_

_i can't help thinking_

_this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench_

_thinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?_

Ese día en la banca antes de ir a la escuela, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué Mimi había escrito eso de él? Y, ¿Por qué Mimi la cantaba?

_and you've got a smile_

_that could light up this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in awhile_

_since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine_

_i know you better than that_

_hey whatcha doing_

_with a girl like that?_

¿Qué que hacia con una chica como ella? Él amaba a Jess, AMABA, ahora, ya no sabía.

_she wears high heels_

_i wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain_

_i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

De Nuevo, Jess usaba tacones, mientras Mimi usaba Converse.

_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_standing by and_

_waiting at your backdoor_

_all this time_

_how could you not know_

_baby_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

Lo veía, el ya lo veía y se equivoco todo este tiempo, el la amaba a ella, a Mimi, a su Mimi, a su mejor amiga.

_oh, i remember_

_you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night_

_i'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry_

_and i know your favorite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_think i know where you belong_

_think i know it's with me_

Esa noche, la recordó, cuando fue con Mimi a medianoche porque se había peleado con Jess, y lloró mientras ella lo escuchaba, y ella lo hacia reir, ella sabía sus canciones favoritas, y él le contaba de sus sueños, ahora se deba cuenta, él, si debía estar con ella.

_can't you see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me._

_have you ever thought_

_just maybe_

_you belong with me?_

El la amaba al igual que ella lo amaba a él ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? ¿De lo que Mimi sentía por él? Y de que, no se quería darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga por temor a arruinar su amistad, pero al parecer, Mimi ya la había arruinado, y se lo agradecía internamente, sonrió, si Mimi no hubiera cantando esa canción, no se hubiera dado cuenta, y seguirá estúpidamente enamorado de Jessica, que jamás la amo.

…

Todos aplaudieron a Mimi, había cantando precioso y también tocado hermoso, Mimi sonrió, sabía que se arriesgo, sabía que ahora Yamato la iba a odiar con todo su ser, pero, ¿Qué más da? Tenía que decirlo al mundo ¡Ya! Si, al principio le daba miedo, pero después, sabía que Yamato se tenía que enterar de una o otra forma, y, ¿Por qué no así?

Tomó su guitarra y bajó del escenario, iba caminando cuando Yamato se puso enfrente de ella, Mimi suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperando que le gritará un par de cosas y luego se fuera enojado, y decirle que era la peor.

Sintió como Yamato la abrazaba, abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué era todo eso?

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – le susurró en el oído.

-Yo..- trato de hablar Mimi, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muy sorpendida, ¿No debería gritarle? Sonrio un poco, le gustaba abrazar a Yamato, era como abrazar a un oso de peluche, SU oso de peluche.

-Yo- hizo una pausa Yamato, la separo un poco para poder verla a los ojos.- Te amo, Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi abrió más los ojos, más sorprendida ¿La amaba? En serio, ¿La amaba? No lo podía creer, estaba shockeada.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Que te amo Tachikawa, hiciste que me diera cuenta que no amaba a Jess, solo era, obsesión, no me quería dar cuenta de que te amaba, no quería perder esta amistad hermosa que teníamos.- le dijo cerrando los ojos, pegándola más a su cuerpo.- además, tu ya arruinaste nuestra amistad, y te lo agradezco demasiado- hizo una pausa, abrió los ojos y sonrío.- Te amo, y no como mejor amiga, te amo más que eso, se que puedo confiar en ti cuando sea, me conoces mejor que yo, siempre has estado ahí conmigo, no importa si era medianoche, tú eres MI Mimi, MI princesa, MI mejor amiga, MI confidente, pero, no eres mi todo- Mimi se sorprendió, Yamato sonrió.- te falta algo para ser mi todo- la solto y se hinco ante ella, le tomo la mano- Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Quieres ser mi todo?

-Claro, quiero ser tu todo, MI Yamato.- le dijo sonriendo, Yamato sonrió, se levanto y no lo dudo, la tomo de la cara, y la besó, fue un peso tierno pero con pasión a la vez, Mimi correspondió enseguida, Mimi rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y Yamato la tomo de la cintura, los dos se sentían en un sueño, los dos, aunque Yamato no se hubiera dado cuenta, habían estado esperado este día, se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Sonrieron, se vieron a los ojos y Mimi suspiró.

_-You belong with me? _

_-I belong with you. _

Que bellos señores, que bellos xD, ¿Les gustó? A mi si, no pude evitar escribirlo x3 Amo esa canción, You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift ¿No les gusto?Diganmee, en serio, :B Tenía pensado hacer varios songfics en este mismo fic, pero no se, x3 espero recibir reviews positivos, ame la ultima parte xD. Bueno hize esta aburrida nota para decir algo:

Isabel Black: Pensé en ti cuando empeze a escribir la canción ¿Te digo por qué? Por tu fic, mi favorito de los favoritos x3 _'¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorada? _Me llegó a mi frio corazón y me acorde por que como eran los mejores amigos, :3 entonces te dedico este fic que espero que te haya gustado a ti :P Bueno, cuidate :B

Buenoo, en serio me gustaría que me dejaran rr's porfavooor T_T.

Aproposito lamento mis estúpidos comentarios ironicos :D ^.^no puedo evitarlo kajsakjs xD.

Bueno, cuídense mucho mucho :3

Chausiiss! :P

Suzu-chan

(Estoy haciendo el cap de Guns n' Girls ^-^).


End file.
